The Evil Dog Howls at the Ruins
is the eighteenth episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Facing the morning sun, Inugami embraces Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki in the Ukiyoe Town Skyscraper and convinces Tamazuki to let him be the one to murder Rikuo. Around fireflies in the Yamaguchi Holy Shrine among the Shikoku mountains, Nurarihyon claims to Inugamigyōbu Danuki that he no longer has the energy to rule a Hyakki Yakō, and that his hundred yōkai dropped to seventy over time, including the recent death of Hihi. Nurarihyon starts to ask Inugamigyōbu Danuki about Muchi , to which Inugamigyōbu Danuki begins to worry about his son, Tamazuki. He reveals Tamazuki to be his eighth son of his 88th wife, the son whom had inherited more of his powers than his others. Inugamigyōbu Danuki reveals that like himself in the past, Tamazuki is trying to rule over the yōkai with Osore, and that he recruited the Seven Phantom Travelers to help him. He warns that of the Seven Phantom Travelers, Inugami is the most dangerous of them all. Nurarihyon recalls Inugami as a yōkai whose powers are fuelled by hate and malice and becomes worried. Now daytime at the Ukiyoe Town Skyscraper, Inugami claims that his obsession with murdering Rikuo stems from the fact that Rikuo is weak but still given the task to rule the Nura Clan. Tamazuki plans to keep Rikuo as a decoration, but Inugami wants to murder him. Finally, Tamazuki allows Inugami to do whatever he wants with Rikuo. As Inugami leaves the skyscraper to face Rikuo, Kagibari Onna questions him about his loyalty to Tamazuki. Inugami claims that his loyalty to Tamazuki comes from Tamazuki awakening his powers of hatred in the past. Watching over Ukiyoe Town, Tamazuki claims he doesn’t like seeing Inugami serious. That evening, the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad is relaxing inside the Nura House. Kiyotsugu loses his 51st consecutive yōkai card game to Rikuo. Rikuo happily offers another round to Kiyotsugu. Kiyotsugu takes his offer with enthusiasm, only to lose another game against Rikuo. Meanwhile, resting on the gate of the Nura House is Inugami overhearing the Squad. Inugami is jealous of Rikuo being able to get along with Humans. Nearby, two Nura Clan yōkai feel a strange yōkai aura. By the time they discovered the aura, Inugami had already hid behind a tree. Overhearing the Squad, Yuki Onna and Aotabō feel strange over Rikuo constantly accommodating them. Kubinashi, Kurotabō and Kejōrō explain that since the Nura Clan eliminated Sodemogi-sama, the Shikoku Yōkai will most certainly come after Rikuo and his Human friends next, which is why Rikuo and his Human friends must be kept inside the Nura House from now on. Kiyotsugu faces his 107th loss to Rikuo. Rikuo happily offers another round to Kiyotsugu, but Kiyotsugu notices a new message on his laptop. Kiyotsugu explains that the Squad website contains a message board for people to post yōkai sightings all over Japan. The message states that the old building at Ukiyoe Middle School is possessed by yōkai. It claims that a yōkai will appear on a screen if the projector in the lecture hall of the old building is turned on. Shima recalls never having walked through the lecture hall the last time they came. Kiyotsugu starts leading the Squad out of the Nura House to Ukiyoe Middle School. Rikuo tries to stop him, claiming that the sun is setting and that dinner will be ready soon. Kiyotsugu claims that nighttime is the best time for yōkai to appear and that Rikuo is acting weird. Kejōrō opens the door to inform Rikuo of a phone call waiting for him. Rikuo leaves to answer the phone, while Shima develops a crush on Kejōrō. Answering the phone, Rikuo finds Inugami, whom reminds him that he is now out to murder his friends since Rikuo doesn’t want to leave the Nura House. Inugami is seen walking around the old building at Ukiyoe Middle School talking to Rikuo on his cell phone. Rushing back to the room where he stayed with the Squad, he finds Kiyotsugu’s laptop with a note posted on it. Kiyotsugu and the rest of the Squad had already left for Ukiyoe Middle School and are waiting for Rikuo to catch up with them. Finding the message on the laptop to have been sent by Inugami himself, Rikuo realizes that Inugami had set a trap on the Squad and rushes out to catch up with them. Yura is outside examining a dandelion growing out of the concrete floor when the Squad approaches her. Kiyotsugu explains that the Squad is heading out to the old building. Yura is worried that the building is unsafe at nighttime, to which Kiyotsugu pulls out a wooden sword, called the Seven-Branched Sword of Exorcism , and claims that the sword is powerful enough to protect the Squad, having been used by En no Ozumu before. Yura, Natsumi and Saori are unconvinced, especially since Kiyotsugu bought the sword online. Nevertheless, Yura follows the rest of the Squad to the old building. Kiyotsugu now feels invincible, having both the sword and an Onmyōji following him in. The Squad arrives at the old school building. From a window above, Inugami and many stray yōkai from inside the old school building gather to spectate their arrival. Inugami is sick of Rikuo defending Humans despite being a Yōkai. Finally, Rikuo reaches the entrance to the old school building. Around the Nura House, Yuki Onna, Aotabō, Kurotabō, Kubinashi and Kejōrō scramble to find Rikuo having left for the old school building alone. The five run out of the Nura House to try to catch up with Rikuo. Walking inside the old school building with the Squad, Kiyotsugu explains that the lecture hall they’re about to visit had been locked up even when the building was opened. Yura finds a classroom with a kokkuri game drawn on its chalkboard and senses some yōkai aura. Kiyotsugu finds the sealed lecture hall and leads the rest of the Squad inside. In the front of the lecture hall is a large screen on top of a stage. Kiyotsugu speculates that the projector they’re looking for is inside a projection room behind the screen. He proceeds to look for the projection room with Shima while leaving the girls waiting in the hall. Confident of their safety with the sword, Kiyotsugu and Shima rush to the back of the stage. Yura begins feeling uncomfortable. Entering the back of the stage, Shima starts to feel uncomfortable, but Kiyotsugu insists that his sword will protect them from any yōkai that may appear. In a dark corner in the back of the stage, Inugami is hiding and panting. Rikuo finds the girls of the Squad waiting in the lecture hall. From the stage, Inugami stares at Rikuo with hatred for being able to get along with Humans well, unlike himself. Meanwhile, in another section of the old school building, Yuki Onna, Aotabō, Kurotabō, Kubinashi and Kejōrō confront many stray yōkai on their way to Rikuo and defeat them all. The commotion creates a loud rumble that was felt in the lecture hall Rikuo and the girls were in. Yura starts sensing multiple yōkai presences around her. Having found the projector, Kiyotsugu and Shima change the projector’s light bulb and place spare batteries inside it, as instructed by Inugami’s message. The projector does not work. Meanwhile, Rikuo tells Yura to escort the girls out of the old school building, claiming he can take care of Kiyotsugu and Shima himself. Still unable to get the projector working, Kiyotsugu tries his “last resort” in front of Shima: The Kiyotsugu Style Electronic Revival Strike, passed down from his father. As the girls rush out of the old school building, Kiyotsugu applies a knifehand strike to the projector, which finally turns itself on. On the white projection screen is a shadow of Inugami, whom begins to express his anger to Rikuo, claiming that Humans detest Yōkai. Rikuo argues that not all Humans find Yōkai detestable. Elsewhere within the old school building, the girls confront a group of Yōkai, to which Yura starts to take out her Shikigami. Aggregated, Inugami slices the projection screen in half and claims that the Humans treated him like a monster and therefore refuses to acknowledge Rikuo. Inugami begins transforming in front of Rikuo. Elsewhere in the old school building, Yura senses his transformation in the form of a strong yōkai aura. With one Shikigami, she manages to exterminate the Yōkai around her and send the girls off. Kiyotsugu and Shima are about to leave the projection room to examine their surroundings, but the projector stops working again. Kiyotsugu instructs Shima to change the light bulb again using a spare around the room. Just as Inugami begins to lunge at Rikuo, Yuki Onna, Aotabō, Kurotabō, Kubinashi and Kejōrō break into the lecture hall from above. Kurotabō points his staff at Inugami while Aotabō holds him by the shoulders. Rikuo thanks his Yōkai friends for saving him, to which Inugami mocks his thanking. Kurotabō prepares to ask Inugami some questions about the Shikoku Yōkai. Inugami, with growing hatred of Rikuo, manages to break free of Aotabō and Kurotabō’s grasp. Inugami’s head transforms into a dog’s head, which flies off his neck and lunges at Rikuo. Next episode preview Kana asks Yura her height. Yura answers 1.43 m. Kana then asks her weight. Yura has no comment. Kana guesses her correct weight of 34 kg. Horrified, Yura asks her what she is. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episodes